Score of Final Judgment
by MoonlightTyger
Summary: UPDATED 8/31/2012. AU. The Score controls all life on Auldrant; is there no way to escape it? One author's impressions of what would have happened if a key component in the game were never invented and thus allowed the Score to follow through.
1. I: ND1994

_Welcome to the first chapter of my Tales of the Abyss AU. Please note that this is intended to be (mainly) a tragedy; some later chapters will contain character deaths; if you do not want to read such a thing, I suggest you avoid going any further.  
__  
- - - - - - - - -_

**ATTENTION, READERS! **This fic contains **FULL GAME SPOILERS** for _Tales of the Abyss_! If you have **NOT COMPLETED** the game, and **_do not want to be spoiled_**, **PLEASE STOP READING NOW**. Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales copyright or the characters; I am merely a fan who enjoys writing about them. All rights belong to Namco/Namco Bandai; character designs (c) Kosuke Fujishima.**

* * *

**.:S.C.O.R.E.:.O.F.:.F.I.N.A.L.:.J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T:.  
****  
.ND1994.**

* * *

The air was cold and chill. The snow fell around them softly, as it always did; it would seem to the casual observer that nothing was amiss. The adults went about their business. Children played in the square. Night followed day, the world turned, life went on as usual.

But for four standing near the entrance to the town - three preteen boys and a seven-year-old girl - it had become much, much bleaker over the last three weeks.

- - - - - - - -

It began with the simple, insatiable curiosity of a twelve-year-old genius, combined with raw power, arrogance, and a thirst for knowledge, but lacking any comprehension of the vast differences between life and death.

Young Jade Balfour had always been exceptionally talented - academics were a breeze for him, and his skill with Artes was not something to be taken lightly, not at all. Six of seven Fonic elements were at his disposal, and he made good use of them; there were few - even among adults - who could match his prowess with Artes. Woe be to the monster that tousled with him, a simple chant was all it took to end it.

But his natural skills with the six elements only made his inability to use the Seventh that much more unacceptable. It was a glaring weakness, a hinderance, a flaw that could not be tolerated. There had to be a way that he could use it! All of the books and manuscripts said the same thing, however, and indeed, even his very own teacher, Professor Nebilim, had affirmed it as well - that the ability to use the Seventh Fonon was something one was born with; those who were not born with this ability had no hope of ever being able to control it.

But Jade would not be deterred so easily. If there was a way he would find it - and thus, this growing, glaring irksome flaw became a insatiable obsession. Then came a day when he had thought he found his answer - an older book loaned from his Professor, his own willful genius and all that he had learned of artes. Carefully, he had inscribed a glyph to gather the Seventh fonon; to harness it, control it.

And then...all hell broke loose.

Flashes. Nebilim. Screams. Fire. _Fear_. A surge of power bursting forth...a furious, terrible power of destruction. His teacher running toward him, calling out for him to stop before he killed himself. The cry that pierced the air. The burn, the hot, yellow-gold flames that had all but engulfed the house.

And fear. More than anything, fear.

It was a foreign emotion to him. But there was no other logical way to describe that terrible uneasiness that had nearly overcome him; the crushing anxiety and remorse that had made it so hard to breathe.

The flames grew quickly higher...

- - - - - - - -

It had been impossible to save her; though he and Saphir had managed to get her out of the house, it had been futile - for not twenty minutes later, on a lonely snowbank, she passed away.

They all missed her terribly, but there was no way to bring her back, of course. She was gone forever.

- - - - - - - -

It was but two weeks hence when another sullen change came.

"..._Adopt_ me? Why should such a well-respected military family bother with a common orphan?" young Balfour asked. "And in Keterburg, of all places?"

"I have heard much about you," the tall, teal-clad man before him stated, "your teachers have spoken of your academic accomplishments; you're a very talented young man."

They were in the office of the headmistress at Keterburg Orphanage. The man was a General in the Malkuth armed forces, a well-known one at that - the Curtiss name, after all, was not one to be taken lightly. But Jade had been very much surprised to meet him; what would the head of such a prestigious family want with him? As it turned out, they were looking to adopt.

"Surely there are many other 'talented young men' in Grand Chokmah," the lad now stated, but General Curtiss shook his head.

"Ah, even now, I can see that what they say about you is true," he nodded. "You are very shrewd. I'm sure you have many questions.

"The truth of the matter is, boy...my wife...is barren; we are unable to have children. Every avenue we've tried has been exhausted, and with no results. Adoption is the only route left available to us...when we consulted the Score, it directed us here: "within winter's gales lies that which is precious; a waiting Celsius' Tear"."

"...I...see. But, I have a sister. Surely you-"

But General Curtiss held up his hand. "I...apologize. But the Score clearly states only one. Perhaps something can be arranged for her later on, but...at present, only one can come with us." Jade did not say anything. Cold and cruel, yes - he could be both of those...but where Nephry was concerned...

She and he were all the other had left - and she was only seven years old; could he really just leave her?

"...You'd be able to visit her, of course," General Curtiss said now. "By no means would you be required to break ties. But you will be able to live a better life - attend prominent schools, a university - you'd be better able to cultivate your talents...And, even if you are apart, this could benefit your sister as well."

"And ultimately, boy...this _is_ Lorelei's will. I am sure that everything will work itself out."

Ah, yes. The Score, the will of Lorelei.

Follow the Score, and prosperity would follow. It was the same creed he had been hearing since his birth. It was the same creed_ everyone_ had heard, all their lives, from the moment they entered the world. He wasn't entirely convinced, oh no. Scores besides those of Yulia were often vague and difficult to understand; left up to personal interpretation, could errors not be made?

Still, all Scores, he was told, were entwined with the Planet Score, Yulia's Score, the one which guided the life of the planet itself. For two-thousand years, it had led the world down this path and for two-thousand years it had never been wrong. Ultimately, each Score was one with that of the Planet.

And the Score must be upheld.

- - - - - - - -

That had been about a week ago. Jade had agreed to the adoption, on the promise that he would not be compelled to break ties with his only other living relative, and that she would be able to stay in contact as well. The General had agreed - stedfastly assuring him that this would never be an issue - and Jade saw little reason to doubt the man.

The General had written to his wife immediately afterward, telling her the good news. He would stay in Keterburg for a few more days, to take care of any paperwork, and give Jade time to gather his things and say goodbye (what the soon-to-be-Curtiss did not tell his new father was that there wasn't much to say goodbye _to_). Though he was no longer the so-called devil-child he'd once been - and hadn't been for the past few years - plenty of the adults in Keterburg still despised him and would be glad when he had left.

Now - five days after the initial meeting with the General, here they stood at the entrance to the Silver Snowland, waiting for the General to come pick up Jade and saying their final goodbyes.

Seven-year-old Nephry clung to her brother, crying and wondering why Lorelei was being so mean. She didn't fully understand all the details, but she did know that it was the Score that had made the decision, and she couldn't fathom that - why would Lorelei want to separate her from her brother? Jade had done his best to explain the advantages of the situation, but she still didn't really get why he had to go away.

Saphir was crying buckets, too, but Jade had threatened the silver-haired lad with unspeakable pain if he or his runny nose came anywhere near the brunet, so the former simply stood nearby and cried for the world to hear. Prince Peony - or "Franz", as he was known among the class - stood by as well, unusually silent. Normally, he would have something goofy to say or an oddball joke, but these past weeks had been just as hard on him as everyone else.

At last, General Curtiss was seen coming down the stairs toward the entrance, accompanied by two servants with luggage.

"Well," Jade began, "I suppose this is it, now. Saphir, do stop that crying; it's revolting. Nephry...be a good girl and go with Franz and Saphir. Things will be better in the long run. We shall write, and someday, perhaps, we shall be able to visit one another. Franz, I'll need you to watch out for Nephry in my place, understand?" His friends nodded their assent.

"Good," he responded, all business. "Now, I think it's best if you headed back...it will be easier that way. Goodbye, everyone." With a final hug, Nephry allowed Franz to escort her away, clinging to his arm as though it were a lifeline; and with a last sob, Saphir followed them, back toward the orphanage.

"Are you all ready?" the General asked as he approached. Jade nodded.

"I am."

"Then let us be off to Keterburg Bay. Our ship leaves at noon."

"Yes sir."

With this, the small party set out toward the Bay, on the road to a new life.

What lay in store for all of them, only Lorelei knew.

* * *

And thank you for reading! Those who have played the Nebilim Sidequest might have recognized certain scenes...and should also note what was omitted from them here. That ought to have given some clue as to what key component is missing from this AU (if it isn't obvious already XP). If it is not clear in this chapter, it should be by the time I post the next one.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
**  
- A Celsius' Tear is a fictional gem from Tales of Symphonia; the definition from that game is, "A flower-shaped ice crystal that can freeze anything it touches". Seeing as Jade is a rather cold person, as well as "a gem", I thought it an appropriate fit.

- Franz (Peony) does not have a crush on Nephry at this point; that develops later. He's merely watching out for her as would a gentlemen, a friend, and a friend of a friend XP

- Yes, Nephry actually is _five_ years younger than Jade; if you check here (take out the spaces): **http / hidden-currents. org/abyss/rheoster .htm **, you'll find her birth year is ND1987; Jade's is ND1982.


	2. II: ND2015

_After four long years, I have finally revised this difficult chapter into one that overall seems to mesh better. My apologies in such a long wait; I hope this chapter proves at least mildly satisfactory._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales copyright or the characters; I am merely a fan who enjoys writing about them. All rights belong to Namco/Namco Bandai; character designs (c) Kosuke Fujishima.**_  
_

**WARNING: CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH**

* * *

**.:S.C.O.R.E.:.O.F.:.F.I.N.A.L.:.J.U.D.G.M.E.N.T:.**

**.:ND2015:.**

* * *

A cold breeze in the air. Dark clouds over head. Heavy drops of rain.

It was a dreary time for all, and even the planet seemed to be crying. Ion, Fonmaster of the Order of Lorelei, had passed away only a few short days before...and much of Daath was mourning his loss. Knights saluted and people cried. Though most citizens were not allowed inside for the ceremony (Order members only, after all), the populace were all overcome with a sense of sadness.

But they did not know the real person. Though he fulfilled his duties meticulously, had both Kimlasca and Malkuth wrapped around his finger for the most part, and was respected greatly by all people, it was but a facade. Bitter - far more bitter than a child his age should have been - and desolate, that was the true personality of Fonmaster Ion.

He had not always been this way, not at all. Had the Score never been written down, in fact, life likely would have been much different for the young boy.

He was the son of peasants - two hard-working, Score-keeping Malkuthians from the St. Binah region. Shortly after his birth, a Score was read, proclaiming him to be the next Fonmaster - when he was a wee four years old, he was taken to Daath to begin training. It was a lonely time, and he didn't fully understand it at the start. Still, he retained his innocent personality, and though sad, he was cheerful.

That would all change.

It happened on a fateful day in his ninth year. The young Fonmaster had finally completed his training and was faithfully leading the people in the ways of the Score...when he happened upon his own.

Twelve years. _Twelve_ years, _twelve fleeting_ years, that's what his life was worth to Lorelei. An illness would be his downfall, a blasted illness that no doctor knew the cure to, after only twelve fleeting years of life.

Everything about the boy changed in that instant. He became empty and resentful, almost cruel, and lonely and sorrowful. He grew to hate the Score, to hate the people, and to hate the way the people were addicted to the Score. In short, he came to hate the world, and everything within it. He cursed it, loathed it.

It was a bitter, bitter life.

And so the people grieved him; and many of the Oracle Knights were melancholy to a degree. Of the upper clergy, however, only Commandant Van Grants and Maestro Tritheim truly mourned the boy's loss.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

10-year-old Anise Tatlin walked down the hallways of the cathedral. The ceremony for Ion had just finished, and now it was back to regular duty. She meandered through the halls back to Oracle Knights Headquarters, idly wondering what would become of the Fonmaster Guard - there was not much use for such without a Fonmaster needing guarding, after all - when she heard despairing, heart-wrenching sobs echoing throughout the Headquarters' lower halls.

_That sounds like..._ It was not easy to follow the sounds in a place where sound was everywhere and nowhere all at once, but gradually, slowly, she could make out the direction from which it was coming. There, clutching her doll, sobbing without restraint, was none other than Arietta, the late Ion's (now former) Guardian. He had been harsh and unforgiving to many an Oracle Knight, but to Arietta he had always shown a degree of kindness.

"Arietta...?" Anise slowly approached. She wasn't really afraid of Arietta - save for the ligers and griffins and any other number of monsters the crying girl freely controlled - but still, she wasn't sure how the beast master would take to her presence.

"Ion..." the pink-haired girl whispered now, "Ion...why...you promised...why did you leave me? Why did you leave without telling me?! _Ion!_"

The last of these was punctuated by yet another screeching sob, and Anise couldn't just let the girl be. "Arietta," she said again, "Arietta!"

"A...Anise?" the former Fonmaster Guardian looked up; Anise felt an unexpected pang of sympathy for the beast-raised girl. Arietta's eyes were puffy and rimmed in red, her skin was splotchy and her voice was hoarse. Even now, thick tears of unabashed sorrow ran down her cheeks, and a choked sob would escape her lips. The girl known for being raised by monsters, Arietta had been a bundle of instability prior to joining the Knights. Ion had taught her everything; it was only natural that, of all the Knights, she would be the hardest hit by his loss.

"Arietta..." Anise didn't really know what to say - she had never much cared for the Fonmaster, although it _was_ tragic that he had died so young. She was sorry that he had never really had a chance to live life.

"Oh, Anise, why did he leave? He promised, he _promised _he wouldn't leave without telling me!" she cried now. "And now...now..."

"Arietta," Anise said now, softly. "Maybe, maybe he...Arietta, I know it's hard, but I'm sure Ion wouldn't want to see you sad, not like this..."

She winced at the sound of his name. "Ion...Why?" she questioned again. Slowly, shakily, she stood up and began walking away.

"Arietta?"

But there was no answer, as Arietta dragged her feet as she went down the hall.

The black-haired girl tilted her head and huffed - fine, if Arietta was going to be that way. Anise stalked off; Mohs or Tritheim would have her new orders.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Five months later, a squad of Malkuthian Knights, dispatched to deal with a nest of Ligers in the Engeve Woods, reported finding a body...wearing the tattered remains of what appeared to be a Fonmaster Guard uniform. There were no weapons or any indication of the cause of death; rumors circulated of the most cruel and ridiculous things...but it was quietly agreed by many that she had simply lost the will to live, dying of exposure and a broken heart.

Sixteen days later, another ceremony was held, one for the former Fonmaster Guardian, Arietta.

This time, Anise truly mourned.

* * *

Again, my utmost apologies for the ridiculous wait; this is literally THE most difficult chapter I have ever had to write, in ANY of my fics. Many thanks for you patience; I hope that you have enjoyed it. Two other chapters, "insight chapters", will be posted by the end of next week.

Thank you all for reading!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

- Nearly everything regarding Original!Ion is official, save the part about his parents being from the St. Binah region (and I don't remember if it says how old he was when he read his own Score; I made him nine). But he really was the son of Malkuth peasants and the Score proclaimed him to be the next Fonmaster, which is why he was allowed to be taken away to Daath.

- From the Dance! Dance! Dance! Gaiden, it appears that Anise went into the Fon Master Guard anyway; that particular decision had nothing to do with Ion (though like all things in Abyss, it may have had everything to do with the Score, although this is not said anywhere).

- Arietta got to the Liger's nest with that bird-monster she's seen with; going west from Daath, it's not as far. The Liger's nest is not in the Cheagle Woods, but rather north of them; they only move to the Cheagle Woods after Mieu burns down their home, which doesn't happen until 2018.

- Arietta dies of a combination of dehydration and exposure, having lost the will to live. I know Largo says that she "would have killed herself" if she knew about Ion's death; that's Largo's interpretation and all the player sees. However, I think it's far more likely that, rather than actively killing herself, Arietta would simply slip into such a deep depression that she would neglect her own care and hygiene, refusing to eat or sleep, eventually dying because of that.

On that note, may I just enclose a plea to anyone who's suffering, in any way, serious or not-so-much: please, don't anyone think they're all alone - please allow people to help. Everyone needs a hand sometimes - the strongest people know when they can't do it on their own. The strongest people are the ones who know when they need that help.

To everyone...please, just be a friend. Take time to say hello or give a simple smile to someone...sometimes, that little ray of sunshine is all somebody needs :)


	3. Something Lost, Something Gained

_Wow, we actually got it up. Helps that this one was already written, though :) Hope you enjoy :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales copyright or the characters; I am merely a fan who enjoys writing about them. All rights belong to Namco/Namco Bandai; character designs (c) Kosuke Fujishima.**

* * *

**.:S.c.o.r.e.:.o.f.:.F.i.n.a.l.:.J.u.d.g.m.e.n.t:.**

_Something Lost, Something Gained_

* * *

_The question it had started with was not an old one, not at all. It was a question present in all of their minds ever since they had begun to lower the Outer Lands. But they hadn't the time to worry about it then; they had too many other things to deal with, what with the Commandant's plans and finding a way to save everyone. They simply couldn't worry about it. That had been four years ago, then. Three years since those insane plans were laid to a final rest, two since their friend had returned to them._

_They had recently gathered for their semiannual conference. Each member of the old group was present, helping to represent their countries, alongside their leaders: the new Fonmaster for Daath - the first female to ever be Fonmaster - and alongside her, the new Commandant, who was the second female to ever hold this position. Astor of Chesedonia was there as well. From Kimlasca, beside the King, were the Princess, Duke, and Viscount. From Malkuth hailed the Emperor - and of course, a certain count and necromancer._

_It had been off to a good start. But when one advisor to the King - one whose haughty demeanor never failed to annoy him - had responded to one of their rather pressing issues (one that was still being figured out after three years) that "This was why the Score was needed!"._

_Funny, it had never really bothered them before. They had questioned it, certainly. But for some reason, today it struck a chord with all of them...yes, for this decision, perhaps a Score would have come in handy. The King had quickly quieted the advisor, however, saying that the world had left the Score behind - that now, they must learn to grow up and walk on their own two feet. Though obviously angry at the King's dismissal of his notions, the advisor said nothing more. The meeting continued without further outbursts._

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

_"Sometimes I wonder...Do you really think that deviating from the Score was a good thing?" she inquired, after the meeting had ended._

_"Well, there's no way to know now..." the Count mused._

_"Yes...but I still wonder..."_

_"Me too." The youngest voice._

_"I do too, to be honest." A familiar, normally boisterous voice unexpectedly joined in. "Still, it's good to be able to choose our own futures, yanno? We made the right choice!"_

_"I suppose..." But still she could not help but brood. "What I mean to say is...do we really know...that it would have been a poor conclusion had we continued to follow it?"_

_"It's best not to dwell on that which cannot be changed," the older man finally added his two gald, "we have made our decisions. For better or worse, we cannot go back now."_

_"He's right," affirmed the younger Count. "Believe me, he's right."_

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

_"...Do you wonder?" she asked her father later. _

_"I do, my dear," he answered honestly, "But, I also believe in everything I said before - men are learning to walk on their own again. We must make our own decisions now and take real responsibility, without the Score to blame for what happens._

_"A part of me, however, cannot help but wonder at what was foretold - would it have been a poor future, in the long run? Or would it have been the prosperous one that Mohs insisted it would be?_

_"In any case," he smiled at her now, "we have made our choices - whether for better or worse, we cannot go back now."_

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

_"Do you wonder, Fonmaster?"_

_"Sometimes. And cut that Fonmaster crap, _Commandant_," she grinned. The woman glared, but it only held for a minute before she shook her head, amused._

_"Do you?" the younger woman finally asked._

_"I do," the Commandant responded, "although I don't mind choosing my path."_

_"Yeah," the younger girl added, "...I guess it is good that we can make our own way now. But sometimes I still just wonder if it was really the right way to go."_

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

_He thought and wondered, too, of course, that night as they were all going to bed. The boisterous noble, though ever so confident - perhaps the most confident of them all - that they had chosen a better way, yes, even he harbored secret doubts, doubts that he confided to no one - not even his best friend._

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

_The man lay awake that night; certainly, he had spoken with confidence to the young noble earlier. Certainly, he believed those words, to a degree._

_But he had questions too - unlike the others, however, he had only himself to blame. Suppose there was something horrible in their future, one that wouldn't have happened had they continued to live by the Score? Ultimately, the path to break away from it had been made because of his invention. Whatever happened to the world now, wasn't he ultimately responsible? It was not a concept he relished, and though he had resigned himself to these things long ago...tonight, what with that incident at the conference, and the questions of his younger friends, his own doubts resurfacing and the doubts he knew his friend never spoke of..._

_It was some time yet before he was able to sleep._

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

_His heart twisted at the sight. He had seen these scenes thousands of times over his forty-one years...His grievances over the Seventh Fonon becoming an obsession, his professor's untimely passing - even now, twenty-nine years later, he could still feel the searing heat from the flames as he lived that horrible incident yet again. Then the mixed feelings that always came with the adoption._

_There were many things in his life he wished he could erase from his past forever; Lorelei, how he wished that. But he had learned long ago that such thinking was a waste. Time did not go back and mistakes could not always be undone - so many had he made in his life - but it was best to accept it, learn from it, and move on._

_It was not an easy thing to do, far from it, in fact. He would never tell anyone this - "never", of course, was relative, he reflected now, in the face of the many things he'd admitted to their group over the course of their journey - but like the count, nightmares still plagued him, too. While he rarely shook or trembled afterward anymore, there were still times when he would wake up, broken out in a cold sweat. They still bothered him far more than he cared to admit._

_He watched these scenes, however, with a sense of growing confusion, the notion that something wasn't quite right; after seeing these dreams so many times, he should know - there was something missing._

_It hit him when one piece...the familiar, terrible scene in the snowbanks played out._

_Where was her replica?_

* * *

To those who are confused: GOOD! You're supposed to be! I wrote it this way completely on purpose. (For those who don't get it before the final chapter (a ways away yet), I will include a full explanation there. Hopefully everyone will keep on until then!)

Hope you enjoyed it; thank you all for reading!


End file.
